Галерея:Токо Фукава
|-|Дизайн= Токо Фукава Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация Токо от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Toko Fukawa.png|Скетчи дизайна Токо в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocВнтуриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Toko Fukawa.png|Скетчи дизайна Токо в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Toko Fukawa.jpg|Промо-скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: The Animation Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Toko Fukawa.png|Профиль дизайна Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Toko Fukawa.png|Дизайн Токо в CG из Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Designs Toko Fukawa Taser.png|Шокер Токо из Danganronpa Another Episode Геноцид Джек Danganronpa 1 Genocide Jack Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация Геноцида Джек от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Genocide Jack.png|Скетчи дизайна Геноцида Джек в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocВнутриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Genocide Jack.png|Скетчи дизайна Геноцида Джек из Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Genocide Jack.png|Профиль дизайна из Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Genocide Jack.png|Дизайн Джек в CG из Danganronpa Another Episode Ранний дизайн и концепт-арты Toko Fukawa Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Артбук Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) Toko Fukawa Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Toko Fukawa.png|Концепт-арт Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Toko Fukawa.png|Ранний дизайн в Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Height Chart.png|Рост членов Основания Будущего в Danganronpa Another EpisodeZettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Zettai Zetsubō no Kōoshiki Settei Shiryōshū (Артбук Danganronpa Another Episode) |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Представление Danganronpa 1 Opening - Byakuya & Toko.png|Бьякуя и Токо в интро игры Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Представление Токо (японский) Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa English Game Introduction.png|Представление Токо (английский) Пролог Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|Ученики у входа в школу Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|Начало Убийственной Школьной Жизни Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Ученики, пережившие Пролог Глава 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Утреннее собрание в кафетерии Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Начало классного суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 03 (Chapter 1).png|Начало классного суда Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png|Токо наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png|Токо наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png|Токо наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (53).png|Токо наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png|Токо наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 1 Глава 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png|Второй мотив Монокумы: Секреты Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko Fukawa closing everyone out.png|Токо прячется в своей комнате Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi reading the Genocide Jack case file (English).png|Макото Наэги читает личное дело Геноцида Джек Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack case file (English).png|Внутри файла о Геноциде Джек Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack showing off her scissors (English).png|Геноцид Джек показывает свои ножницы Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 2 Глава 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 3 Глава 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina striking Byakuya Togami.png|Токо видит, как Аой Асахина бьет Бьякую Тогами Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack injuring Aoi Asahina.png|Геноицд Джек ранит Аой Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 4 Глава 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png|Ученики разбирают Монокуму Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (1).png|Геноцид Джек отбрасывает взрывом Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png|Ученики видят себя на экране Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 5 Глава 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png|Начало главы (Смертельная жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png|Ученики рады видеть живого Макото Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Toko Fukawa).png|Токо соглашается остаться в школе навсегда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Эпилог Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png|Выжившие у выхода из школы Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Другое Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png|Альтернативная коцовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png|Альтернативная концовка ("Плохой конец"; Глава 5) Dorm Room Toko Fukawa.png|Комната Токо DR1 Present 110 Toko's Undergarments.gif|Нижнее белье Токо Профильная Карта Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 1.jpg|Страница 1 Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 1 (Talent Reveal).png|Страница 1 (после Главы 2) Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 2.jpg|Страница 2 Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 3.jpg|Страница 3 Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 4.jpg|Страница 4 Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 5.jpg|Страница 5 Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 6.jpg|Страница 6 Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 7.jpg|Страница 7 (Джек) Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 8.jpg|Страница 8 (Джек) Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 9.jpg|Страница 9 (Джек) |-|DRAE= =Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls= Глава 1 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-44-791.jpg|Геноцид Джек бежит к Комару Наэги. Jack killing kuma units.jpg|Геноцид Джек убивает Монокум. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Джек спрашивает Комару. Aware Jack.png|Комару и Джек слышат Монокум. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-50-746.jpg|Джек использует электрошокер на себе. Toko.png|Фантазии Токо. Escaping Towa Bridge.png|Токо, Комару и Юта Асахина убегают от разваливающегося моста. Masaru's victims.jpg|Токо и Комару видят тела взрослых. Глава 2 tumblr_inline_ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Побег из разваливающегося метро. Meeting Jataro.png|Токо и Комару смотрят диораму Джатаро Кемури. Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Тайчи Фуджисаки открывает лифт Токо и Комару. Глава 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Токо и Комару спят вместе. tumblr_inline_ne1xckHbbp1sjk9wh.jpg|Джек садится в поезд, чтобы спасти Комару. Syo protecting Kotoko from her execution.png|Джек спасает Котоко Уцуги от ее казни. Глава 4 tumblr_inline_ne7qi2UVVl1sjk9wh.jpg|Токо использует электрошокер на себе. Jill about to kill Komaru.png|Джек собирается убить Комару. 1411756624692.png|Токо устала после битвы с Комару. Servant and Genocide Jill.png|Джек угрожает Слуге. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-27-795.jpg|Джек думает о словах Комару. Riding motorcycle.png|Токо едет на мотоцикле с Комару и Хайдзи. Trump card.png|Хайдзи показывает Монокуму Большого Взрыва. Глава 5 Inside Big Bang Monokuma.jpg|Tоко смотрит на Хайдзи. Tokuichi spirit.png|Комару смотрит на призрак Токуичи Товы. Tumblr ndvipnM4E61u1em3ao1 1280.jpg|Токо использует экзорцизм на призраке. Screen Shot 2014-09-27 at 2.52.15 PM.png|Котоко спасает Токо от Хайдзи. Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Финальная битва. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Комару и Токо думают о Монокуме. Toko determined.png|Решительная Токо. Hope lives on.jpg|"Надежда живет!" |-|DRVR= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png |-|Аниме= Из-за большого количества изображений эта секция была отделена от основной галереи Токо. Для того, чтобы посмотреть на появления Токо в Danganronpa: The Animation и Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, посетите статью: Галерея:Токо Фукава/Аниме. |-|Манга= Danganronpa: The Manga Fukawachibi.png|Чиби-Токо. Monokuma handing out the handbooks.png|Монокума дает Токо и Хине их электронные справочники. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Реакция Токо на казнь Леона. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatokocolor.jpg|Токо в цвете. Mangatoko7.jpg|Токо в профиль. Mangagenocide1.jpg|Геноцид Джек разрушает Монокум. Mangagenocide2.jpg|Геноцид Джек разрушает Монокум. Mangagenocide3.jpg|Геноцид Джек встречает Комару. Mangagenocide4.jpg|Личность Джек меняется. Mangatoko1.jpg|Токо встречает Комару. Mangatoko2.jpg|Токо объясняет ее расстройство личности. Mangatoko3.jpg|Фантазия Токо о свадьбе с Бьякуей. Mangatoko4.jpg|Токо злится на то, что Ясухиро Хагакурэ и Хина являются официальными членами Основания Будущего. Mangatoko5.jpg|Фантазия Токо о Бьякуе. Mangatoko6.jpg|Недовольная Токо. Tokokomaru.jpg|Комару обнимает Токо. Mangagenocide5.jpg|Личность меняется на Джек. Mangatoko8.jpg|Плохое предчувствие Токо. Zettai Zetsubo Shojo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode: The Manga Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode first cover page.jpg|Первая обложка Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Byakuya togami.jpg|Токо смотрит на Бьякую и членов Основания у вертолета. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Komaru Naegi Genocide Jill Genocider Syo.jpg|Комару встречает Геноцид Джек. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga toko fukawa Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Токо встречает Слугу. |-|Новеллы= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Токо в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-|Постановки= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Toko's actress.jpg|Токо (Хикару Осава) в постановке. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Toko played by Kanon.png|Токо (Канон Нанаки) в постановке. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Токо на промо-постере Danganronpa 2016 Stage. |-|Официальные арты= Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 (Standard).jpg|Токо и Джек на обложке Тома 5 ''Dangan Ronpa the Animation. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Токо, Селестия Люденберг и Мукуро на DVD обложке Тома 6 Danganronpa the Animation. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Джек, Джунко и Мукуро на DVD обложке Тома 7 Danganronpa the Animation. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Обложка календаря Danganronpa the Animation за 2014 год Danganarticle.jpg|Статья в журнале. Ronparticle.jpg|Статья в журнале. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Официальный арт. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. The Resistance's Base.jpg|Официальный арт. Komaru and Syo posing.jpg|Официальный арт. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Официальный арт. Everyone again.jpg|Официальный арт. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Официальный арт. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Komaru and Syo vs Monokumas official art.jpg|Официальный арт. Syo and a Monokuma again.jpg|Официальный арт. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. tumblr_nb01k97ObL1r2en1ko2_1280.jpg|Официальный арт. Tumblr nch907qb2l1r2en1ko1 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. Toko wallpaper in monokuma factory.jpg|Приз с Фабрики Монокумы. Toko from the official trailer.png|Токо из трейлера кроссовера с Chain Chronicle. Syo from the official trailer.png|Геноцид Джек из трейлера кроссовера с Chain Chronicle. geno syo is adorable.jpg|Модель Геноцид Джек в Chain Chronicles. 04-22.jpg|Модель Токо в Chain Chronicles. Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Токо на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Официальный арт Геноцида Джек и Пеко Пекоямы. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Официальный арт. Komaru and Jill running.png|Официальный арт. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Официальный арт кроссовера с Divine Gate. Future Volume 5.jpg|Токо, Комару, Бьякуя и Ясухиро на обложке Тома 5 Сторона: Будущее Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Официальный арт персонажей Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее со страницы Lerche в twitter.Рисунок персонажей Сторона: Будущее Glasses quartet.jpg|Официальный арт Токо, Казуо, Хиро и Бьякуи со страницы Lerche в Twitter.Страница Lerche в twitter Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Токо на обложке Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-|Официальные сайты= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.com/1: [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Японский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Toko Fukawa.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.us/danganronpa: [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html Английский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa: The AnimationNBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Японский сайт Danganronpa: The Animation]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Японский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Toko Fukawa.jpg|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.us/reload: [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ Английский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa Another EpisodeDanganronpa.com/zetsubou: [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Японский сайт Danganronpa Another Episode]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Genocide Jack.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa Another EpisodeDanganronpa.com/zetsubou: [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Японский сайт Danganronpa Another Episode]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Toko Fukawa.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa Another EpisodeDanganronpa.us: [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ Английский сайт Danganronpa Another Episode]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Genocide Jack.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa Another EpisodeDanganronpa.us: [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ Английский сайт Danganronpa Another Episode]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa & Genocide Jack.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa 3 (Сторона: Будущее)NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Японский сайт Danganronpa 3 (Сторона: Будущее)]. Обои Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine - промо-сайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Toko Fukawa.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Примечания en:Gallery:Toko Fukawa Категория:Галереи